Samurai Child
by Ana-chan
Summary: origanal char has a traumatic past, rated PG for the allusions mentioned. may get worse, but I don't know. please r&r, but try to keep flames to a min!! ^^


SAMURAI CHILD  
  
disclaimer: I own nothing, it belongs to them *pionts at authors* please don't flame or anything  
  
this story is one I pulled out of the box. i started writing it a while ago, but didn't finish it. updates may be sporadic, so enjoy!!  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kimaru Fujiwara awoke at the scream that resounded through the compound. The five-year-old child looked around in frightened confusion, wondering what was wrong. She started as another scream began and was cut off with a gurgle. Scared, she grabbed her blanket and hid in a small aclove. She shrank back as the shouji to her room was opened. A man in dark clothes, blood covering his sword, glanced around, The child's run. Find her and kill her. Kima cowered in her hiding spot, too afraid to run. Too afraid to even breathe. She hid, fearing being found, until morning. When the sun began to shine through the shutters, she ran. The smell of blood was all over the house. She wanted to find Tousan and Kaasan, not stay where it smelled bad. There was a mountain nearby that Kaasan always looked at, so maybe she went there. Kima kept running, occasionally calling for her parents. The mountain was not far, they had lived out in the country. Away from the bad people. But by the time she reached the base, she felt ready to drop. The small child just plopped down by a stream and began to cry. She was tired, hungry, smelly, and she still hadn't found Tousan or Kaasan. her crying was short lived, though, as a man stepped out. Who are you, and why are you crying? asked the brown-haired man. She sniffed, I'm hungry and mommy dissapp'red with daddy. The man smiled, I'll help you find your mommy. Where do you think she went? he asked. She sniffed again, Dunno. There was screamin' an' a bad man came in my room an' der was red stuff all ova' his sword. The man gave a wry smile, Why don't you come with me. I bet I know where your mommy went. And I have food and sweets at my place. Kima looked up, he nodded and smiled. Kima scrambled up and followed him to his cart.   
  
  
After a long ride, which she slept through on account of the yummy food, they arrived at his house'. Kima was amazed to see so many girls in the same room at once, especially with so many men. She looked around, wide-eyed, Mister, why aren't they wearing anything? she asked, pointing at a small group of girls crowded around a mostly naked man. He just grabbed her arm and dragged her into another room. Tears pricked in her eyes as her hurt her arm. When they were in the other room he yelled for someone, and a scantily clad women arrived. Mina, get her outfitted in something. She can act as a strict serving girl. Besides some guys like em young. Mina nodded, Come on then. Confused, Kimaru followed. The girl in front of her dug through a pile of clothes, Come here. she ordered. Kima walked next to her, skwacking in surprise as her clothes were pulled off and something that left her cold put on. the girl, Mina told her. Kima gave a faltering smile. No like this. Mina said, giving a seductive smile. Determined to get it right, Kima copied her, even down to the partially lidded eyes. Good, now lets get you made up. she began applying some makeup. Kimaru didn't even argue. It was just like when mommy would play around! Now, you're how old? Kima looked up, Almost six. she said. Mina nodded, A bit tall for your age. The outfit is perfect, too. Now we need to teach you the important stuff. How to walk first, then what to do. For an hour or two she was tought how to walk properly' then she was allowed to eat. When she was done, Mina began talking to her again, Now, I want you to promise that you will do what ever anyone tells you to. Or even asks you. Kima nodded in seriousness, she replied. Now, wait here for a moment. Mina left to find the nice man and Kimaru sat there, humming to herself and swinging her legs under the table. Soon they came back. Show him. Kima hopped off the table, walked up to him, smiled and asked, How may I help you tonight? in a soft, silky voice. The man licked his lips, Oh you are gonna be great. Kura needs some help with serving, she can at least help a little. Mina nodded and guided Kima out. It was darker in the main room and louder too. Kima remembered to walk like she was taught, and if someone looked at her, she smiled like she had been taught. Mina explained the situation to Kura, who looked over the new recruit', Where'd the Boss pick up this one? he asked. Mina shrugged, then left. Alright kid. See that table over there, in the corner? Kimaru nodded, Take this over there. He handed her two mugs of beer, And don't forget to be nice! he called as she made her way over there. She smiled as she drew near, Here you are. she improvised. The men looked her over. One of them with a gleam in eyes, Come here. he said. She smiled and walked over to him. She almost started when he ran his hand up her thigh. But, remembering her promise, she kept smiling. From the bar, Kura watched. He glanced at his boss who was watching too. Think she's too young? Kura asked. Almost six. She'll soon adjust. his boss replied. Kura dropped the subject. Meanwhile, the man had pulled Kima on to him, What's your name? he asked, his voice slightly deeper than normal. she told him, What would you like me to do? she asked quietly. Whatever I say. he replied. She nodded and did so.   
  
  
For the next ten years, she lived and did just that. What ever she was told. She learned many things in that tea house', and none of them where what she she should have been learning. She was always looked down on as the newbie, no matter that she had been there since before she was six. She was blamed for everything that went wrong, and soon learned not to argue, it hurt less. Her fifteen year old body bore two parrallel scars on her back from when she had dissapointed a customer. Also, in the previous year she had attempted to run away twice, but never succeded and so bore the marks on her body of those. Mainly bruises and scrapes. Her hair remained a pale shade of blonde and her eyes a reddish gold. It was night, and she was the sole person awake in the house. Her right eye was blackened and a deep scratch marred her right cheek. Silently she stood and seemingly glided past the sleeping girls. Silently she opened the safe, (she had watched and memorized the combination) and took the money within. She grabbed a large yukata and silently walked into a small room. In that room was a hole in the wall that led outside. It was quieter than the door. She ducked through, but misjudged it by an inch and the wood bit into her shoulder. She supressed a cry and pulled herself away. Her shoulder now bled freely, but she paid it no heed. She had been watching the patterns of all the traders in the city for some time, and knew a group would be leaving with the dawn. She planned to leave with them. She knew it was dangerous to go, there was a war going on. She could be killed, but she decided it was better than dying as a whore. As a slave to men. She climbed into the back of one wagon and hid there under a blanket. She fell asleep and when she awoke, she was moving.   
Now alert, she watched until they came to a busy town. Unnoticed she slipped out of the cart and looked around. She had taken the blanket and she could feel it stuck to her shoulder. She went to look for some water and endedup buying some from a vendor. She went behind a building and carefully removed the blanket and clothing from the shoulder. Stiffiling a cry, she ran water over it and cleaned it as best she could. She then tore the thin blanket into a few strips and bound the wound. Kima wrapped the remainder of the blanket around her and put on the yukata over it. She slipped some money from the hidden pouch into her pocket so as to not seem rich. Quietly she took a bit of cloth and tied her hair back. Then she walked toward a clothing store. She walked in, walking upright and confidently. She went over to where the men's clothes where and picked out a simple navy blue gi and grey hakama. She also grabbed a pair of tatami. She checked their size, just a bit big, loose as well. Perfect. She went up to the store owner, How much? she asked. He told her the price, and she paid, looking in dismay' at the small' amount of money she had with her. The man took her money and she left. She went back behind the building and carefully changed. She then put more money into her pocket, a larger amount, and went to the sword shop. After glancing around, she went to the swordmaker, I need a katan that is servivible, but not costly. she told the man. He nooded, and after looking around, picked a worn looking katana off the wall, This needs only to be sharpened. It is old, but it wasn't used much and the metal is still strong. Also, it costs less than the rest of the swords in this shop. Kima nooded, How much? she asked, and the payed the amount told. She thrust the sword between the ties of her gi and walked out.  
  
  
  
END, chap 1!!!  
please read and review!!!!!  
push the button  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/


End file.
